Peaceful moment
by xxShinxx
Summary: Sometimes, Zoro really wants to cut Lufyy's head off and throws it into the sea. Especially when he is having amoment with Sanji and the idiotic captain just shows up from nowhere and ruins everything. ZoroxSanji


_Disclaimer: don't own anything._

_Shounen-ai ZoroxSanji_

The idea crossed my mind on a boring afternoon and I wrote it down just to see what it 'll be.

Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Another cool breeze came across Going Merry. It decided to take a break to play with the pirate flag at the top the the mast. Zoro tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Letting the subtle movement of the air caress his face.

They had docked at a fall island this morning. According to Nami, it'd be two days for the log pose to reset. The island's weather was great and most of the crew decided to take a tour around the town down the harbor.

The swordsman chose to stay back to watch their ship. That way he could have some quiet time to meditate. Or to nap. It didn't seem that a marine ship would pop out from nowhere and attack them anyway. The air was just so peaceful.

Zoro had drifted off to a doze when he heard the sounds of heavy shoes striding on the deck. Green head sneaking out of the edge of the crowsnest, he looked down and caught the sight of the shit cook. He was holding a big sack in his arms. The green haired man wondered how the blond had been able to make his way back to the ship with a sack blocking his vision like it was now. If it was him, with his sense of direction, well…Zoro didn't want to think about the consequence the situation would lead to. His eyes followed the cook's back as he headed toward the galley's door, cursing the whole time.

The swordsman's contemplation of going to the galley and finding some booze died immediately. Stealing food from Sanji when he was mad was the most idiotic idea one could come up with. Zoro was not an idiot, though the cook always nicely reminded him that he was one. He settled for a full nap after swiping his eyes across the vast ocean for the last time.

…..

"Oi, Marimo." The sound of the cook's voice drew Zoro out of his sleep. Lazily, he opened his eyes and watched Sanji climbing into the crownest, a basket in his arm.

The blond sat down next to him against the mast, giving the swordsman a good look at his basket. Potatoes, carrots and some red fruits or bulbs he didn't know. Some snacks. And...a bottle of booze. Zoro's eyes literally flashed and his mouth watered. Sanji rolled his eyes at the drooling man. He tossed the snacks and the bottle over to Zoro, who was grinning broadly.

The cook started to peel lunch's ingredients and the swordsman started to drink. They didn't say a word for nearly half an hour. There were only the rustle of Sanji's knife moving back and forth in a steady rhythm and the sound when Zoro swallowed the booze. Not that the green haired man was complaining. In fact, he was enjoying this comfortable silence. Living on a pirate ship, sailing across the most dangerous ocean where the line between life and dead was thinner than a hair, every moment should be worth billions beris. And for living with the most crazy crew Zoro'd ever knew, it was almost impossible to have a peaceful moment to spend together like this.

Zoro sipped another gulp from his bottle and glanced at the man beside him. The blond was bowing his head, blond strands dangling in front of his eyes like a curtain. All the swordsman could see was a spent cig chewed hard between those lips. He could tell the cook was still pissed at something.

"Oi, what was that? I saw you cursing when you got back."

"Hum, nothing important." Sanji shrugged, continuing with his work without looking at his company. "Just some fucking bastards fucked with me in the market."

"Who were they?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

"Hell if I know. But they ran into me, knocking all of my shopping down on the road and accused me of getting in their way."

"Oh, where are they now?" The green haired man asked, amused.

The cook flicked his cig out onto the sea before speaking dully. "Who cares. Maybe still on the road where I left them, unless somebody took them to a hospital."

"Not bad for a morning stretch, huh?" Zoro chuckled.

Sanji glared at him briefly. "Actually, it was. 'Cause I had to buy all the food one more time. Spending all the money Nami-san gave me. To think how she'll be disappointed with me."

Dark eyes rolled in their sockets when the cook sniffed but Zoro bit back his comment. He knew Sanji hated to waste food. A large hand brought up to brush the silky hair aside and a calloused thumb traced the curve of the blond's cheek. Zoro watched the other man carefully as he sighed and leaned into the touch. When he saw Sanji's shoulders lose the tension and a small smile tug at his lips, the swordsman thought it'd be worth a try.

"Hey, Sanji..." He said softly, bringing his face a bit closer to the other's.

Sanji looked up at him through his half lidded eyes. "Hum?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Blues eyes widened for a second but then the cook's smile turned into a smirk.  
"Since when have you had the habit of asking me before doing something?"

"Because I want to get kissed. I don't want to get kicked." The green haired man smiled and leaned in until their noses touched.

"As if I won't kick you if you ask." The blond chuckled but let his gaze rest on the swordsman's lips.

"I'll take it as a yes, then." Zoro whispered before dropping his head. He allowed his eyes to close as he pressed his lips to Sanji's gently. His hand released the grip on the bottle to snatch around the cook's waist and hold him close. On feeling those soft lips part, the tip of Zoro's tongue stuck out to meet with the the blond's. Two pale hands shot up to grasp the green head, pulling it forward to press their lips harder together. The swordsman used his weight to push the cook against the mast while his hand left the blond's cheek to join the other on his waist.

Just when Zoro had his tongue in Sanji's mouth and they were about to get into the hotter course, a strange sound of something being stretched hard and Luffy's voice echoed. Startling, the two men pulled away from each other quickly.

"Oh, shit!" The swordsman cursed loudly and turned to lean back against the mast while the other man was laughing.

Barely a second passed before the rubbery boy landed in front of them with a thud.

"Hey, Sanji. I've been looking for you." Luffy grinned broadly when he saw the cook. "When's lunch?"

"At lunch time, Luffy." Sanji replied through his laughter.

But Luffy was not looking at the cook. His eyes were on the swordsman, who was growling quietly with a flushed face.

"Something bothering you, Zoro?" The boy asked and startled when the green haired man glared at him angrily.

'Whoa, Zoro's scary, isn't he, Sanji?"

That had the blond laughing even louder.

"Yeah, Lufffy. He is. You better run before he gets mad."

"Right."

And with that, the captain jumped down and ran away.

Picking up the empty bottle and his basket, Sanji climbed down the ladder, still snickering. Zoro's brows furrowed as he watch the blond head disappear. He sighed and closed his eyes. Who knew it was that hard to get a good kiss on this ship without someone walking in on them just for once.

"Oi, Marimo!"

Dark eyes snapped open and he saw that blond head reappear at the edge of the crownest.

"I want you to help me make lunch." The cook cocked his head to the side, gesturing toward the galley.

Zoro's grin met with the small smirk on Sanji face before the cook retreated once again.

"I make sure I'll remember to lock the door this time." He mused to himself as he followed Sanji to the kitchen.

**END**


End file.
